


Lead Us Into Temptation

by republic



Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Control, Other, Smut, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: 273 seconds can feel like a very long time...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Lead Us Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Silent Triptych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837301) by [republic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic). 



Aziraphale stroked Crowley _just so_ , and Crowley had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. This was torture, and he loved it!

He'd not been convinced when Aziraphale had first suggested this game - he had to keep absolutely silent for four minutes and thirty-three seconds while Aziraphale did such delicious things to him, otherwise the angel wouldn't touch him at all for a whole day.

Initially, he'd not seen the point - Crowley had never been one for resisting temptation after all, and it felt like _eternity_. But. But. _If_ he could endure for long enough, afterwards it was ecstasy...

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was writing A Silent Triptych; and, after all, the smutty drabble is a fine Yuletide tradition :)


End file.
